Of Boxes, Pianos, And Happily Ever Afters
by Fujihara Natsuko
Summary: Gokudera gets a new secretary. How will they bond? But of course, through pianos and boxes. Oh, and add a happily ever after. Gokudera x OC. Rated K cuz it's all fluffy! Written as my friend's (very belated) birthday present! Please R&R!


This was written for my friend as a very belated birthday gift. Happy birthday, Tsuki-chan! ^^

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Tsuki-chan. Well maybe I own her, but that's only in this story. I accidentally modelled a bit of her after me in the part about the boxes.

Now you know how crazy I am.

* * *

"Tch…women with their annoying love for shopping…" Gokudera muttered irritably as he followed Kyoko and Haru through the streets of Namimori, his hands in his pockets. "If it weren't for Jyudaime, I wouldn't have bothered offering to help protect them…but I'm Jyudaime's right-hand man! I must help protect his fiancée!" His chest swelled at the memory of his beloved boss asking him for his assistance.

Gokudera was jolted back to reality by Haru's (very) loud exclamation of "Hahi!"

"Neh, Gokudera-san, isn't that Bianchi-san in that shop?" Haru pointed to a piano shop. Indeed, the recognizable pink head of hair was in front of a piano. Her fingers moved swiftly across the keys.

Unfortunately for poor Gokudera, his sister had not been wearing her goggles. His stomach lurched.

"Can…can we just hurry? I have…paperwork to complete for Jyudaime," he whispered weakly, clutching his stomach.

Alarmed, the girls hurried out of sight of the piano shop. Gokudera sighed in relief.

* * *

Gokudera knocked on the door tentatively.

"Come in."

Gokudera opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Tsuna smiling at a girl.

She looked a few years younger than Gokudera. Her black eyes were bright and her skin was a pale alabaster, contrasting heavily with the dark hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Ano…Gokudera-kun, I noticed that you've been doing quite a lot of work…and you look rather tired these days…so…" Tsuna started. "So to reduce your workload, I've hired you a secretary to help you with your paperwork! Her name is Shiranu Tsuki." He pointed to said girl next to him.

Gokudera's inner fanboy did a victory dance. "Yes! Jyudaime cares for me! I must work harder!"

Outside, however, he merely smiled. "Thank you for the thought, Jyudaime, but I'm fine! I don't need a-"

"Also, she needs a job, so having her as your secretary would be a win-win situation for both parties," Tsuna quickly continued.

Gokudera sighed internally. "Well then…alright. Thank you very much, Jyudaime!" He bowed repeatedly at a 90 angle.

"You don't need to bow, Gokudera-kun!"

* * *

"Um…Gokudera-san, is there anything you'd like me to do?" Tsuki asked as she followed Gokudera into his office. He ignored her and headed straight for a pile of paper located on a shelf.

"See these papers here? Please help me to file them…" Gokudera started explaining.

She nodded. Somehow, she got the feeling that he was work-obsessed.

(A/N: I didn't know how to continue it, so I just wrote that. It's not my fault I have issues, honestly. Just continue reading the story…ignore my retardedness…)

* * *

Gokudera had left Tsuki in the office to continue filing the work.

He trudged towards the piano room slowly; memories of his childhood flooded back into his mind after hearing Bianchi play that oh-so familiar song in the shop.

He sat himself down on the piano seat and positioned his fingers on the keys. Closing his eyes, he started playing the song which had been etched into his mind ever since he was a child.

The music flowed gently as his fingers glided across the smooth piano keys. At last, when the song had ended, his eyes opened again. He didn't think that he would have been able to remember this song after 21 years.

Suddenly, he heard clapping coming from the direction of the door. His hands immediately flew to his Vongola Box.

"Relax, it's just me."

The storm guardian was surprised to see his secretary walk calmly towards him. He sighed.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Approximately 3 minutes. It was a nice song. What's the title?" she asked, behaving as if she had known him all her life.

"…Memory. My mother gave me the score for it when I was 3. She hoped that I would be able to learn it on my own," he answered. Wait, why was he telling her about his past? He quickly closed his mouth and refused to reveal another snippet of his history. "Why are you here? I thought I had given you some work to do."

Tsuki shrugged. "I'm done filing all the papers. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

Gokudera raised his eyebrows. He had obviously overestimated the time that Tsuki would take to file all the papers. "No, there's nothing else. You may go rest now."

"But I don't want to. Can you please teach me the song? I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano…" she trailed off.

"…I might consider it if you're a good enough secretary. Now go back, I want to be alone."

She nodded, albeit a little unwillingly.

* * *

"So this key is A, this is B, this is C…" Gokudera explained carefully to Tsuki. She didn't appear to be taking down notes or listening.

"Oi, Tsuki! Didn't you want to learn how to play the piano?!" The storm guardian yelled, jolting her back to reality.

"Oh sorry, I was too busy admiring your fingers. You know, they look kind of soft…"

Gokudera stared at her like she was crazy.

Tsuki turned to face him. "Oh my god, your eyes are so nice too! I wish I had your eyes…the green is so pretty!" she squealed. When there was no response from him, she poked him. "Gokudera-san? Are you dreaming?"

Gokudera suddenly found himself staring into Tsuki's eyes. "N-nothing," he muttered.

"Um…we'll continue later…so you can leave first."

Tsuki nodded, eyebrows raised as she stood up to leave.

As soon as she was gone, Gokudera clutched at his hair desperately. What the hell had he been thinking, staring into his secretary's eyes?! It wasn't like it was particularly special or mesmerizing…but somehow, he couldn't stop himself from staring into those black eyes. They were so bright and lively and deep and mesmerizing…and…and…the opposite of his.

"_Gokudera-kun, your eyes are really pretty!" Tsuna exclaimed._

_Gokudera blushed upon hearing the compliment from his boss. "Thank you, Jyudaime!"_

"_But somehow, from watching your eyes…I get the strange feeling that there's sadness in your eyes…" Tsuna trailed off._

_Gokudera's eyes clouded over._

He sighed. Even his boss could see through him; but of course, it was because Jyudaime was his beloved boss.

He wished his eyes were just like hers.

* * *

"Annoying! WHY WASN'T I BORN TALLER?! HMM?! NOW I CAN'T EVEN REACH FOR THAT ANNOYING SHELF! PISSEDPISSEDPISSEDPISSED VERY PISSEDDDDDD," Tsuki raged ragefully at nothing in particular. Unless you count the shelf as something to be angry at, that is.

From a hidden corner, Gokudera raised his eyebrows. He concluded that his secretary was kind of weird.

"Okay, so if I stand on tiptoe…" Tsuki muttered, reaching up with the huge (and heavy) box in her hands. "I'll be able to put it up there, and the world will rejoice because I'm not that short after all."

The corner of the box touched the shelf.

Tsuki made a face that looked something like a cross between a pedo smile and a maniacal smile.

Gokudera stood in the corner like he was rooting for Tsuki…or maybe he was rooting for the box to sit up there on the shelf properly so his secretary would be free to get him some coffee.

…Anyway.

The box edged in a little more.

And a little more. And even more.

Tsuki looked positively rabid by now, judging from the look on her face. It looked kind of like the face that a certain authoress makes whenever she's thinking of food. Hint, hint.

There was only a little more until that box sat fully on that shelf.

_Push._

And the box's bum sat fully on the shelf.

"BOO YEAH WOO HOO I'M AWESOME! AW YEAH, UH HUH!" Tsuki started dancing and hopping around madly, her arms circling in front of her.

Gokudera face-palmed. "The Lord is testing me," he whispered.

And Tsuki continued dancing.

Suddenly, an ominous sound of thunder was heard in the background.

Tsuki gasped and stopped dancing. "Oh my god! Thunder! THIS MEANS WAR!" She turned around, her eyes wide and body in a fighting stance.

"Once more…the Lord is testing me."

The boxes above Tsuki's head started shaking.

"OHMYGOD IT'S THE BARRELS. BARRELS ABOVE ME! TIME TO SLAP THEM ALL AWAY!" She looked upwards.

"OH SHIT IT'S THE BOXES! NO DON'T TELL ME THEY'RE GONNA FALL. OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT," she started rambling. She reached up to attempt to keep the boxes up there.

"PUSH! MUAHAHAHA YES SUCCESS," she cheered.

Gokudera's eyes widened. "OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Wait wha-" she started.

Gokudera dove towards her and pulled her towards him quickly.

The boxes tumbled to the floor in a messy heap.

"That…was close…" Tsuki panted. She looked up, only to notice that she was currently being clutched to her boss's chest tightly.

And her face was just centimetres away from his.

Gokudera stared into her eyes.

_So…bright…_

His eyes roamed over her face. His gaze finally landed on her lips.

Slowly, very slowly; Gokudera leaned his head in.

Their lips touched gently.

Tsuki's eyes closed. She didn't know why, but she liked the feeling of Gokudera's lips on hers.

…WAIT A MINUTE!

Her eyes opened. She was kissing her boss, for god's sake!

She jumped away immediately. Gokudera sat up in shock as he came to the realization that he had just kissed his own secretary.

Tsuki covered her mouth. "Wha…what was that for?!" she yelled.

Gokudera was speechless. How was he supposed to explain that he had kissed her in a moment of impulse?

Glancing at her cheeks, he wondered idly why she wasn't blushing.

"And if you're wondering why I'm not blushing, it's because I don't and can't blush, which is something I'm glad for," she huffed. "Now, please explain why you kissed me. Like, I think you're a nice person, but honestly, you could've given some warning beforehand!"

He stared at her lips again. "Okay, then prepare yourself…cause' I'm gonna do it again."

Tsuki's eyes widened as he grabbed her again and pressed his lips to hers. Once more, she found herself closing her eyes without any attempt to fight back.

"I like you," he whispered.

She was silent for a moment. Then, she replied.

"I like you too."

They smiled.

* * *

It had been 3 years ever since Gokudera had confessed to Tsuki.

"Tsuki's birthday is coming soon…what should I give her?" Gokudera wondered idly as he stared at the calendar.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna's voice called out from the doorway. "May I enter?"

He snapped out of his reverie. "Yes, of course, Jyudaime! You don't have to ask!"

Tsuna smiled and walked in. "Common courtesy dictates that I knock on the door and ask to be let in."

As an afterthought, he added in a mutter, "Or more like Reborn does."

Gokudera sweatdropped. Reborn was definitely the most extreme tutor he had ever met.

"Anyway…I was just thinking…about your relationship with Tsuki-chan. You two have been together for 3 years now…aren't you going to allow it to progress further?"

"…I don't really know…" Gokudera sighed. "I don't think I'd have the time to have too many commitments…"

"Don't worry about work! Look at Onii-san! He's happily married to Hana-san…and he's fine, same as usual, isn't he? So why don't you allow yourself to let someone into your life…properly…?" Tsuna asked gently.

Gokudera's eyes filled up with tears. "Thank you…Jyudaime."

Tsuna smiled. "No problem, Gokudera-kun…after all, I noticed you've been staring at every calendar you spot…Tsuki-chan's birthday is coming up and you must be fretting over what to get her…so what are you getting her?"

"Don't worry, Jyudaime…I have it settled. I think I know what I want to give her now."

* * *

"Happy birthday, Tsuki-chan!" Yamamoto handed a package over to Tsuki.

Tsuki smiled. "Thanks, Yamamoto!" Her smile faded.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Tsuki-chan? Something bothering you?" He asked, concerned.

"No…it's just that Gokudera-kun has been avoiding me the whole day. The only time I saw him was when he was talking to Tsuna-san and he just gave me this weird look. Then he ran off before I could say a word…I wonder what happened to him?" Tsuki sighed.

Yamamoto laughed. "Haha, I'm quite sure he'll tell you later!" He smiled brightly at her.

"…yeah, I hope so."

"The party's starting! Shall we head downstairs, then?"

She smiled. "Sure."

The nagging doubt remained in her mind, but she ignored it. She couldn't afford to ruin her birthday with such a silly question.

* * *

"Ready for the big moment, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera straightened his tie and checked his pockets. He felt for the item. Yes, it was there.

"Yeah…I've got everything."

"Now then, shall we go?"

Gokudera nodded. He hoped that he would be able to put on a perfect act.

* * *

"Where is she?" Gokudera asked Yamamoto calmly. He had been searching around for Tsuki in the crowd for at least 10 minutes already.

"No idea…do you happen to know what she's wearing tonight- oh hey there, Tsuki-chan!" Yamamoto waved at Tsuki who was making her way towards them…

…in a T-shirt and jeans. Gokudera raised his eyebrows at her choice of attire.

Tsuki noticed his gaze and snorted. "You think I'd really go wear a dress? You won't catch me wearing a dress or skirt, not in a million years. Nu-uh. OVER MY DEAD BODY." She stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms.

"…anyway, let's go get some food! It's your party after all, Tsuki-chan!" Yamamoto, sensing the awkwardness in the air, nervously laughed.

They grabbed their plates.

Tsuki glanced at Gokudera wistfully. "He hasn't even wished me happy birthday…"

* * *

"It's 11 pm! Which means that in 11 minutes time, it's the time to cut the cake and make a wish…the wish of our birthday girl, Shiranu Tsuki!" Bianchi's cool voice blared through the speakers.

Gokudera lowered his head.

11 more minutes till he could finally break this act.

"11.09! Bring out the cake!" Haru shouted.

"Incoming cake! Please watch out!" Kyoko announced as she made her way through the crowd, balancing a huge birthday cake on her head. Well, at least the plate was balanced on her head. Nobody wants to eat cake that Kyoko's hair has touched…except maybe Tsuna.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" everyone sang the birthday song. Tsuki beamed.

When the song was finally over, Tsuna smiled at her. "Tsuki-chan, you should make a wish…"

"Now!"

She shut her eyes and clasped her hands together.

_I wish that the guy I loved would wish me happy birthday…_

Unfortunately, she realised that she had accidentally said it out loud.

"Oh crap…did everyone just hear that?" She groaned. "Argh!"

She turned around to find that Gokudera was now standing right in front of her.

"You didn't have to ask," he murmured into her ear.

"Well, you were avoiding me all day…" she mumbled awkwardly.

He smiled. "I have more than just a birthday wish for you."

Slowly, he got down on one knee before her. She gasped.

Pulling a black velvet box out of his jacket, he looked up at her, eyes smoldering.

"Shiranu Tsuki…I promise to always be there for you…when you're sad, I won't cry, but I'll comfort you…when you're happy, I may think you're high, but I'll share your joy…when you're angry, I will snort at your crazy antics, but I'll take away your anger…I promise that I'll never break your heart. So…will you marry me?" The box opened, revealing a beautiful silver ring.

The pearl sparkled in the soft candlelight.

Tsuki was speechless.

Now he was starting to get worried. "Tsuki? Will you marry me?"

She took in a deep breath. "Yes. Now get up, it's really embarrassing…everyone is staring," she muttered the last part.

He smiled and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

"But honestly, did you have to add the part about me being high?!"

"I had to…3 years ago, I was quite certain that you were in need of a visit to the mental hospital."

"…shut up."

"Happy birthday, by the way."

* * *

10 years ago, Tsuki would never have dreamt that she'd be wearing a dress, much less a wedding dress.

Because at the moment, she was standing at the end of the red aisle, in a beautiful white wedding dress, arm linked with her father's.

The music began.

She walked slowly down the aisle, her eyes never looking up for even one second…until finally, she reached the other end, where her husband-to-be stood waiting for her.

Her hand was slipped into Gokudera's hand silently. She looked up to see that her father was quietly tearing up.

"Damn, dad. I told you not to cry. We are a badass family. Badass people don't cry," Tsuki complained, in an attempt to cheer him up.

The guests laughed.

Tsuki's dad giggled.

"We don't giggle either. Dad, you must stay badass, because your daughter is trying to follow in your footsteps. I refuse to become some soggy piece of crying shit and lose my badass coolness just because I decided to follow what my dad did. So stop crying now, because your daughter will forever stay badass, even without your badass guidance," she said in a strong voice.

"…Well that was a badass speech too…stay that way, Tsu-chan," Tsuki's father smiled.

"Take care of my badass daughter, won't you?" He grinned at Gokudera, who nodded solemnly.

* * *

"The groom may now kiss the bride," Reborn announced.

Gokudera turned to face Tsuki. He lifted up her veil slowly.

Gently, he pressed his lips to hers.

Tsuki smiled under his lips. This kiss they shared was just as sweet as their first...just maybe, a little sweeter.

* * *

"Nyahaha! Daddy, you won't ever be able to catch me!" Sumiko yelled gleefully as she ran around.

"Hmph, as if! Your father is one of the strongest Guardians in the Tenth generation!" Gokudera boasted. He smirked and proceeded to take 2 strides towards her, before he reached out his hands and pulled her towards him.

"NOOOOO! MUMMY SAVE ME!" she screamed.

Tsuki merely smiled. Their antics were so childish.

_"And here's my happily ever after,"_ she thought.

* * *

cues AWWWWWWWs

Haha joking. I know it's not that sweet and it's too fast-paced. Sorry, my brain wasn't functioning properly when I wrote this...

Reviews are much appreciated! ^^ Please help me improve on my stories! :)

Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
